Where's My Prince?
by Fox Flame Soldier
Summary: Serena knows someting is missing in her life as a scout but she doesn't know how to find it. Will she be able to find him with the help of the Sailor Scouts and the Negaverse? Please R&R! ~^..^~
1. Wondering

~~~  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters, as much as I want to, they belong to other people who aren't me. I do own the idea behind the story. OK, I didn't change much but I had an idea for the ending and what I had didn't go with it. The next chapter should be up soon cause I have some time off and will write it.  
  
~~~  
  
Where's My Prince?  
  
  
  
"There's just something missing." Serena said as she stared out the window at the moon. "I half expect someone to come to my rescue when I'm in trouble but." she hobbled over to her bed and got under the covers, being careful not to put too much pressure on her ankle. That day a yoma attacked and she hesitated, thinking she would be rescued but it cost her. The attack hit her ankle as she tried to get out of the way. She manage to destroy it but the damage was done. Her ankle wasn't broken but badly sprained.  
  
"And you could have used a rescue today."  
  
"Luna!" Serena said, shocked to see Luna in her room. "I though you were updating Artemis on what happened? How long were you listening?"  
  
"He was already asleep. And I was listening long enough to know that you were thinking about your missing prince again." Luna said as she jumped on the bed and found a comfortable spot to sleep.  
  
"It's just a feeling I have Luna. I know women now are supposed to be independent but what's wrong with wanting a prince on a white horse to come and rescue you? Luna? Luna?" All she got was a light snore. "Have a good sleep Luna, you deserve it." She covered Luna with a small blanket then got herself comfortable. "Please come to me my prince." She said as she drifted off.  
  
"I'm sorry my Lady." a voice came.  
  
"Who are you? Where are you?" Serena asked while looking around but all she could see was fog.  
  
"You know who I am." the voice said.  
  
"Are.are you my prince?"  
  
"I'm sorry my Lady that I cannot help you in your times of need."  
  
Serena started to run towards the voice. "But who are you? Please tell me."  
  
She ran for what seemed like hours but found nothing but more fog. She hadn't heard his voice for a while. Fearing she had lost him while she was running she yelled, "Are you still there? Why won't you answer me?"  
  
There was no answer. Serena fell to her knees and started to cry. She had lost him.  
  
"Please don't cry my Lady, it pains me to see you like this. I'm sorry I cannot protect you but I still sleep. I will always be with you." The voice faded away with these last words.  
  
"Please don't leave me!" Serena cried, "Please, I need you!"  
  
"Serena, wake up!" Luna snapped her out of her world of fog. "You were screaming and crying. What happened?"  
  
"It was him Luna, it was my prince. He talked to me." Serena said happily.  
  
"Your prince? Did he tell you he was your prince? Did he tell you who he was?"  
  
"No and no, but he said that he was sorry that he couldn't protect me."  
  
"We should talk to the other scouts about this. Maybe Rei can do a fire reading about your dream. Right now go back to sleep, you have a test tomorrow."  
  
"OK, goodnight Luna."  
  
They went to sleep both wondering what Serena's dream could mean not only to Serena but Luna worried about how it could affect their search for the moon princess.  
  
To be continued???  
  
~~~  
  
OK, so what did you think? If you like it and want me to write more then review and tell me. Also I'm kinda having writers block from studying for exams so give me some idea and I'll use what I can and give credit where credit is due. Thanks!  
  
~~~ 


	2. I can't tell them

~~~  
  
Well here I am again with another chapter. Now for the usual. I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters but the idea for the story is mine. I want to thank Angelic Chaos for an idea. Luv ya Bella. I hope you like this chapter.  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
"My Lady." It was the voice again. "My Lady you cannot tell anyone of what I have said to you."  
  
"But why? I have to find you and I need help, I can't do it on my own." Serena said to the fog that once again surrounded her.  
  
"You do not have to find me, I will come to you when it is time for me to reawaken." The voice started to drift off.  
  
"No please don't leave me again!" Serena yelled before the black of none dreaming sleep took her again.  
  
***  
  
"Serena, wake up! Your going to be late for school!" Light flooded the room. Serena groaned as the covers were pulled from her.  
  
"Mom! It's too early for me to be going to school." She wined.  
  
"No but if you don't get out of bed soon it will be too late for you to go to school. It's eight o'clock so get moving young lady." Her mother said as she walked out of the room trusting that Serena would get out of bed on her own.  
  
***  
  
"Oh no! I'm not going to make it on time Luna, and I have that test today! Why didn't I get out of bed?" Serena yelled as she ran to get to school on time.  
  
"I keep telling you that you have to start being responsible Serena. You can't expect others to do things for you all the time. And don't forget about the meeting at Rei's tonight. We have to discuss your dream and any repercussions it may have towards finding the moon princess. I will meet you here after school so that you get to Rei's on time." Luna ran across the street before Serena could respond. She couldn't tell them about what happened in her dream, her prince had told her not to. If she told them then he might never come to her.  
  
The day couldn't have gone faster for Serena. She didn't even seem to have time to worry about the test that she wrote. The answers just seemed to come from somewhere else, as if her pencil was writing by itself. She wanted to get out of going to Rei's but then she would have to get past Luna at the gates. When the bell rang it surprised Serena.  
  
"Is that the final bell Molly? Isn't it too early?" She asked Molly.  
  
"What are you talking about Serena? This day has seemed like forever with that test. Are you felling okay?" Molly asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. Gotta go Molly, see you later." Serena ran out of the school as fast as she could hoping that Luna might not be there yet. But Luna was sitting right outside the gate waiting. Serena tried to ignore her but she jumped on her shoulder.  
  
"Serena did you forget about the meeting at Rei's?" she whispered.  
  
"No it's just that I don't think we should have this meeting."  
  
"But your dream? Don't you want to know what it means?"  
  
"It was just a dream Luna, I don't think it means anything. We should just forget about it."  
  
"We will not forget about it Serena. We are going to Rei's and that's that." Luna said angrily. There was nothing Serena could do, she had to go.  
  
***  
  
Serena was the last to get to the temple as usual. The rest of the girls were siting around the fire.  
  
"Your here!" Artemis exclaimed. "Rei was just telling us about a dream she's been having."  
  
"Do you think it has anything to do with Serena's?" Luna asked.  
  
"I'm not sure but maybe Rei should tell us her dream and then we can se what we get." Artemis looked to Rei.  
  
"I've been having a dream where I'm standing in this building and a man and a women are standing in front of me. There were seven crystals in front of them and they were glowing very brightly. The man and women looked like they were from a fairy tale, old fashion clothes, kind of ghost like." Rei explained.  
  
"It sounds like you dream almost Serena." Luna said hoping Serena would tell the others about her dream.  
  
"I don't think so Luna. I didn't see a man and a women, I didn't see anything. I know this was a waste of time." Serena said in a hurry figure out a way that she could leave.  
  
"What do you mean a waste of time!" Rei yelled. "We all take time from homework and chores to have this meeting and you didn't want to come! Well why didn't you tell us meatball head!"  
  
"Your so mean Rei!" Serena started to cry. "I don't have to put up with this!" and she ran out of the temple with Luna some ways behind. 'I can't let them find out about my prince' she thought. 'He won't come if they do and I need him. I don't know why but I'm not complete without him.' She ran all the way home with out even stopping to let Luna catch up. She had to find her prince on her own.  
  
To be continued.  
  
~~~  
  
So the story is coming along and now I know how it is going to end, its just the middle I'm not to sure about. If you have any ideas tell me, my email is molly_fanel@hotmail.com and please review, I want to know what you think.  
  
~~~ 


End file.
